Gali
Gali was the Toa Nuva of Water. She was formerly a Toa Mata but later transformed into a Toa Nuva and later a Toa Mistika. History Toa Mata in the Battle at the Mangai Volcano.]] Creation and training Gali, alongside with the other Toa Mata, was created in Artakha, and was later awakened on Daxia. Once awakened, Toa Helryx told the group that they were Toa and that their destiny was to protect Mata Nui. Shortly after this the Toa Mata were assigned training sessions from an Order of Mata Nui member named Hydraxon. One of their first training exercises was to fend off an Energy Hound named Spinax, a task that all of the Toa – Save Kopaka – failed. Hydraxon later tasked the Team by taking their Kanohi Masks and hiding them in places that they were not accustomed to. Gali soon learnt that her Kanohi Kaukau was in a tree and had trouble trying to get it down again. However, Lewa soon approached her and got her mask for her in exchange for her retrieving his from the bottom of a stream. The Toa then realized the importance of working as a team. Karda-Nui When the Toa Mata finished their training they were assigned to protect the Av-Matoran, who inhabited of Karda Nui at the time, until they finished the preparation before the first Energy Storm. On Karda Nui, the Toa Mata encountered various Rahi threats. However, after defeating the Rahi the Avohkah appeared. The Toa spent a week fighting the Rahi due to the fact they were sentient bolts of Electricity. Following this, an Av-Matoran named Takua bid them farewell on behalf of the Matoran. He directed the Toa to a strange spherical building that had been encased in one of the stalactites. However, it soon became apparent that Tahu and Kopaka had already known of this as Helryx had told them. When they entered the sphere, a force field surrounded it, making escape impossible for the Toa. As the Energy Storm started, Tahu and Kopaka were forced to explain the truth about their destiny to the rest. After explaining that, Gali and the others were forced to enter the Toa canisters, where they stayed dormant for one thousand of years. Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm occurred, the Toa Mata's canisters where launched outside the Matoran Universe. They were supposed to land on the island of Mata Nui, where they could head to the Kini-Nui and access to the tunnels leading back to the Matoran Universe with the residing Matoran. However, there was a malfunction in the canisters that resulted in the Toa Mata losing their memories and not knowing their mission. This also meant that the Toa landed in the Ocean surrounding the island where they remained until Takua – Who had been disguised as a Ta-Matoran and hidden with the other Matoran during the Time Slip – used several Toa stones to summon the Toa to the island. Quest for the Masks Gali’s canister landed at a beach in Le-Wahi. Due to the malfunction, the interior of the canister was also damaged and Gali was in pieces. However, she had been able to rebuild herself and she started trekking though the Le-Wahi jungle, only remembering her name and the dark dreams she had been having for thousands of years. Gali soon met with the other Toa Mata and Kopaka and Pohatu revealed that they had found a Kanohi Hau atop Mount Ihu. They shared their first experiences on the island, and discussed how they would start the quest for the masks. However, having forgotten their training, the Toa wanted to go their separate ways. As they began to argue with each other a terrible storm sent by Makuta Teridax forced them to retreat. ]] Gali then went to visit her village for first time. After receiving a hint while visiting Ga-Koro, Gali decided to search for one of her Kanohi in the Le-Wahi jungles. While traveling through the forests Teridax manipulated the swamp waters to attack Gali, who was saved by Lewa. Gali decided to go back to Ga-Wahi swimming underwater, and she was attacked by a Tarakava, though she managed to trick the Tarakava into entering in an underwater sea cave, then she covered the entrance with rocks. Gali then started climing to the peak of a great rock spire, where Turaga Nokama had told her that her Miru was hidden. After climbing to the top, there was a rockslide, and Gali saved herself by using the Miru. She landed on the beach, where she was attacked by Nui-Jaga scorpions and Tarakava. Tahu arrived at time to save Gali, and created a wall of Fire around the Rahi. Both fought hard with the Rahi, and during the battle Gali was knocked out into the sea by a Tarakava. Gali had a vision while underwater, in which she saw Akamai and Wairhua. The Toa Kaita told Gali that they should come after all the Kanohi were collected. Gali woke up in the beach, where she was found by Tahu. The two toa then went to another meeting of the Toa. The toa still kept the same positions as in the past meeting, but now after experiencing the Kofo-Jaga attack, Tahu wanted to exterminate all rahi from Mata Nui. This time though, Kopaka was annoyed by the bad arguments of the other toa, Lewa got distracted with something else and only Onua and Gali remained to calm down the toa. Again, the meeting was interrupted by Makuta, who sent an avalanche of lava at the toa. Onua though of a way to stop the lava from killing them, and said to Lewa to use his mask of speed. Lewa pulled the toa of earth quickly up the mountain, and Onua was in time to dig a trench to stop the lava. Seeing that, Makuta sent the rahi to attack the toa. Kopaka, Gali and Pohatu fought the rahi, while Makuta, enraged, sent a wave of sand at Tahu. Tahu easily transformed the sand to glass using his powers, though the Nui-Rama broke the glass. The Nui-Rama caught Tahu, and let him fall from the sky. However, Tahu was saved by Onua, who suggested him to get his Miru. The rahi coninued attacking the toa, but Gali used her water powers to drown and defeat the beasts. Makuta sent his last hope of defeating the Toa, the Nui-Rama, against them. Onua and Tahu at last combined their forces and defeated the flying rahi with boulders. After this battle, all of the toa except Kopaka agreed that they had to work toghether in order to defeat Makuta. The Toa Mata then planned how to get the rest of the Kanohi. They went to Po-Wahi, where they had to get Tahu's Miru from underwater. Gali, Onua and Kopaka went underwater to retieve the mask, while the rest remained at the beach. The toa retieved the Kanohi succesfully, and after that the team split in half to search the rest of the masks. Gali temporary abandoned the search when she went to save Ga-Koro from a Tarakava attack. Gali battled with the Tarakava, and finally she managed to remove its Infected Kanohi. Some time later, Gali, as the rest of the Toa Mata, collected a Makoki stone. Tahu, Gali and Onua went to Le-Wahi, where they had to catch a Kanohi Kakama from the top of a very tall tree. The toa were unsuccesful into collecting the mask, but Tahu incinerated the tree with his fire powers. Gali argued with him then because he could have started a devastating fire that could have burnt all Le-Wahi. After collecting the last mask hiden in the island, Tahu's Kaukau, Gali said that Turaga Nokama told the toa of water that after finding all the Kanohi masks of power, they must collect the Golden Kanohi. Kopaka remembered of a vision he once had about a temple called Kini-Nui that was located at the center of the island, and that there they might find the Golden Kanohi. The toa traveled to the center of the island, where they found the temple. In the walls of the Kini-Nui there were maskless cravings of themselves, which after some time Gali and the others realized that they must put their kanohi on each craving's face. The toa did so, and after placing each toa's six kanohi in each craving, the golden Kanohi appeared. The toa realized that after collecting the Kanohi and the Makoki stones, they should battle Makuta. But there was one problem. If they went to battle Makuta underground, and the rahi attacked the temple while they were underground, the toa would be trapped. Luckly, the Toa were found by the Chronicler's Company, a small group of matoran who agreed to defend the Kini-Nui. Gali made a mental link with Takua, so Takua could see what Gali was seeing and if they failed at least Takua and the others would know. After that, the toa used the Makoki stones to open the passage to the Mangaia, and they proceeded to battle Makuta. The toa walked down the tunnels, until they found a door. They were going to open it when the Manas, crab-like rahi serving Makuta. Gali and the other Toa Mata tried to battle the manas, but the rahi soon overpowered the toa. Kopaka and Gali then decided that they had to merge into a stronger form, the Toa Kaita. Gali fused with Kopaka and Lewa, forming Wairuha, spirit of windsom, while Tahu, Onua and Pohatu fused into Akamai, spirit of valor. The two toa Kaita fought the beasts, but the Manas were still more powerfull than the Kaita. Durning the battle, a Manas crab threw Wairuha to a nearby tower, smashing it. Wairuha then saw that a Manas nearby the smahsed tower freezed and shut down. The two toa Kaita realized that the Manas had to rely on the towers to keep themselves in a warm temperature so they wouldn't shut down. Akamai and Wairuha then destroyed all the towers, freezing all the Manas. Akamai and Wairuha then removed their Infected Kanohi, freeing the crabs from Makuta's will. The Kaita then opened the metal door, and once inside the Mangaia, they defused back to the six toa, as unity didn't existed on the Mangaia due to Makuta's presence. The toa continued they journey further into the Mangaia until they recieved a mental message from Makuta, that told them that they had to be ready for battle. Then six toa appeared, and revealed themselves to be the Shadow Toa, six dark versions of the Toa Mata that looked like infected. The toa Mata tried to fight their dark copies, but since the Shadow Toa were just dark versions of the toa Mata, they were at the same power level, and neither band could defeat the opponent toa. At last, Gali and the other Toa Mata realized that the Shadow Toa were the dark side of them, and they absorbed them. After this battle, the Toa Mata entered the next room. There, they found a chamber with a vortexx of biomechanical peices above their heads. Suddenly Makuta appeared, though the as disguised as a Matoran with infected Kanohi and armour to fool Gali and the rest, who were expecting a more powerful enemy. Makuta told the toa that they couldn't destory him, as he was nothing. He then said that he would destroy them, and Makuta shapeshifted into a vortexx monster. Gali and the other toa Mata tried to fight Makuta in his new form alone with their mask powers, but failed to do it. Then they realized that again, they had to work together. Tahu told that to the team, and launched a bolt of fire at the vortexx. Gali and the other toa mata also attacked the swirling mass with their powers one after the other, creating a strong attack that Makuta wasn't able to wistand. The vortexx then broke to pieces, and the Toa Mata, having defeated Teridax, were teleported to the surface by six light cilinders. The Bohrok Invasion The Toa Mata arrived at the surface, where they heard the sound of mountains crumbling. The toa found a ta-matoran that was saying the same word over and over: Bohrok. The toa then headed to Ta-Koro using their Golden Kanohi. When they arrived, they found some Kohrak and Pahrak destorying the zone arround the lava bridge of Ta-Koro. Tahu and the others attacked the creatures, but Lewa was frozen by a Kohrak. Luckily Tahu managed to free Lewa, who then combined his powers with Gali to make a terrible thunderstorm. The Bohrok retreated, and the Toa discussed about what where those creatures. Onua pointed that the creatures weren’t attacking the Matoran, but destroying the land, and that they would only attack to living beings if they interrupted their work. Turaga Vakama interrupted the conversation, telling the toa about the creatures, the Bohrok, and told them that there were six types of swarm, the Lehvak, the Kohrak, the Pahrak, the Nuhvok, the Gahlok and the Tahnok. Vakama also told them that the Bohrok’s mission was to destroy the island of Mata Nui, but neither he nor any of the other Turaga knew why. Vakama warned the toa that to end the Bohrok Invasion they would need to collect all eight Krana from each Bohrok breed, and that the Krana were the bohrok brains, their main strength and their worst weakness. He told that the toa had to be careful with the Krana, as even the mightiest toa would be corrupted by its power, and would have to follow the orders of the Swarm. The toa went to their villages, so they would defend it from the attacks. Gali, Pohatu, Onua and Kopaka wanted to set a trap to the Tahnok in the Tiro Canyon. Onua dug a tunnel to the sea, and Kopaka sealed it with ice so the water wouldn’t scape. Onua and Kopaka then returned to their individual quests. The Tahnok arrived, and when they were inside the canyon Pohatu kicked a boulder that broke the ice, and the canyon started to flood. Gali then dived in the waters, which were boiling because of the Tahnok’s fire powers. While Gali was retrieving the Bohrok’s Krana, the Tahnok attacked Gali, though the Toa of Water managed to get out of the boiling water with the Krana. The Tahnok soon started melting handholds in the Canyon’s walls, and Gali and Pohatu scaped the scene. Gali and the other toa had collected all Krana, and finally headed to the Bohrok nest, decided to end the Bohrok’s thread to Mata Nui once and for all. The toa traveled through the massive tunnel of the nest, and Pohatu noticed that the walls hadn’t been craved by Matoran, as they were too perfect for their tools. Gali and the others continued going further into the hive, where there was a giant stone door that was opened. Tahu passed it and entered at the nest, but after jumping out of the door it closed, trapping the other toa behind. Gali and the others were trapped, and a flow of lava was coming down on them. While Kopaka slowed down the lava with Ice, Pohatu and Onua tried to break the stone door, though they couldn’t. Lewa finally realized that if the stone door couldn’t be broken by Onua and Pohatu, then it wasn’t real, and it was an illusion. Then Gali and the other Toa walked through the inexistent door. The floor of the Bohrok Nest, unstable after Tahu’s attack, fell down, with the toa with it. Gali and the others used their golden Kanohi to levitate and stop the fall. In the chamber that the toa were now in, there were some sorts of slots in the floor, each slot having the shape of each one of the Kranas that the toa had collected. Gali and the other Toa Mata placed the Krana, and when the last Krana was put, the walls of the chamber shattered, revealing six massive metal doors. The doors opened, revealing six Exo-Toa armors, suits of power. Gali and the others put the armor on, and proceeded to battle the Bohrok queens, the Bahrag. The Toa started to fight Gahdok, and Kopaka brought Cadohk with him, cornering the bohrok queens. What Gali and the other toa didn’t knew was that by putting the Bahrag Queens closer, the power of the bohrok queens augmented. The Toa raised then prepared to attack the queens with their electro rockets. However, the projectiles exploded in front of the Bahrag, as; together, the Bohrok Queens were able to produce a force field. Gali attacked Gahdok, but the red queen attacked her with a wave of intense heat. Gali was losing the fight as Gahdok sent more and more waves of heat. Gali tried to send a tidal wave at the Bahrag, but she found out that she could not control her elemental power. Tahu then ordered the Toa Mata to take their exo-armor out, as it hindered their elemental powers. The toa mata combined their powers at the same time, creating a protodermis prison around the queens. Before being trapped, the Bahrag warned Gali and his teammates that they didn’t know what they had unleashed by defeating them. After saying that, the Queens were trapped in a protodermis cage, and each toa fell into a conduct. Each toa fell into Energized Protodermis, transforming them for the rest of their life. Toa Nuva When the Toa emerged from the protodermis, they noticed that their armor and masks had changed. After a brief conference between the Toa, the chamber began to collapse. Tahu wanted to shield himself with his new Hau Nuva, but he did not only shield himself, but to the rest of the team. Then Lewa combined his Miru Nuva mask power with Pohatu's Kakama Nuva, and the Toa exited the falling chamber flying. Once in the surface, the Toa named themselves 'Toa Nuva'. The Bohrok-Kal attack After some time of peace, Teridax awakened the Bohrok-Kal and tasked them with targeting the Toa Nuva's Nuva Symbols. Gali's Nuva Symbol was stolen by Voya Nui Gali Nuva was helping in Metru Nui to rebuild the once great city, Turaga Vakama and Turaga Dume called all six Toa Nuva to come and Talk. He told them that Mata Nui Was not only asleep he was Dieing, but the Toa did not believe him so Turaga Dume showed them his passage to the stars. The Toa asked how they could help. So the Turaga answered,"You will need the Kanohi Ignika."Although the Toa didn't know how they were going to use the mask, they believed the Great spirit would tell them what to do, Tahu thought it would be very easy, since the Toa had searched for their Kanohi masks. But Turaga Dume told them it would not be so easy. The Toa wanted to get Takanuva but Turaga Dume forbid it saying it is Takanuva's destiny to stay in Metru Nui. The Toa Did not understand why Dume was cutting down 1/7th of their power in a vital mission. |2='Kanohi' |3='Group'|4='Colors' |5='Element' |6='Occupation' |7='Tools' |8='Background Color 1' |9='Background Color 2' |10='Form' }} When Gali emerged from her canister on Voya-Nui the team set off towards the island's volcano, Mount Valami, because they saw matoran working as slaves. The Toa quickly came across six Skakdi calling themselves 'Piraka'. Gali, along with the other Toa, was soon defeated and dragged up to the tip of Mount Valami by the Piraka. Onua, who was the only one still conscious, managed to drive off the Piraka long enough for them to escape. Gali was with the team when they were attacked by the Voya-Nui Matoran resistance team and was struck by a bolt from one of Dalu’s tools and was driven insane with her own sight. Axonn managed to cure her madness as she fled in insanity and she returned to her team. As the group attacked the Piraka stronghold the Toa retrieved their tools the group charged into the Antidermis vat room. Piraka Zaktan pleaded to Brutaka, who was under the control of Makuta Teridax, to help defeat the Toa. Brutaka downed the entire team in one swipe, leaving Gali and her teammates unconscious on the floor. The Toa were dragged off to a small chamber with a seemingly pit. They were stripped of their masks and tools again and enslaved by the Piraka’s Zamour spheres. The Toa were forced to create elemental blasts of their powers down the pit. The Toa lasted for a long period of time before they were found by the resistance team and were cured. Almost completely drained of their powers, the Toa were informed of the Toa Inika’s arrivals as they left. They later met up with the Toa Inika just before they went to the Pit in search of the Ignika. Scroll of preparation The Toa were then given a scroll by Axonn and told to follow the tasks on it. They set off to the island of Mata-Nui to complete their first task which, much to their disliking, involved releasing the Bohrok onto the island. They were sent to the island of Xia next in search of the Staff of Artahka, they forced Roodaka to turn the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah and lost the spear to Makuta Icarax. They chased the Makuta back to the island of Karzahni. Gali was the only Toa who was not defeated by the Makuta and managed to make him retreat enough until the others awoke. The Toa Nuva were then given separate tasks. Tahu and Kopaka set off to Artidax, Lewa was sent to collect a sun-dial and leave it outside the Archives, Onua and Pohatu went after the Heart of the Visorak, and Gali was sent to oversee the Bohrok’s work on Mata-Nui .The group were then sent to the island of Daxia to watch as the world was repaired by the Staff of Artahka. When the damage of the Great-Cataclysm was repaired, they were sent to the island of Artahka to receive new adaptable armour. The next thing they knew Artahka had teleported them into the Universe Core. Karda Nui The Toa Nuva arrived in the middle of a battle between a group of Av-Matoran and three Makuta, Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox. With the Toa's help the Makuta were forced to flee and the Toa were welcomed to the village of Karda-Nui. The team then decided to split, leaving three Toa to protect the Matoran and three to explore the Swamp below. Gali, along with Tahu and Onua journeyed down to the Swamp of Secrets to search for the Mask of Life that had fallen to the swamp floor after Matoro sacrificed him life. The Team, now called the 'Toa Mistika', split up to search the Swamp, agreeing to sent an elemental blast at the sky if they were in danger. Gali located one of the Keystones only to be attacked by Makuta Gorast. The battle lasted until Onua appeared in search of Tahu and managed to rescue Gali from Gorast's clutches. The three Toa Mistika and the Makuta eventually came together in a three-on-three battle. Luckily the Toa managed to escape when Makuta Chirox crash-landed in the Swamp after a defeat in the sky and the Makuta were forced to aid him. The Toa then found an Av-Matoran camp site consisting of several dead Av-Matoran. Only one was alive, he explained to then that the destinies of these Av-Matoran were complete. The Matoran then transformed into Bohrok before their eyes. The alive Av-Matoran handed them a keystone then turned into a Bohrok and disappeared with the others. The Toa left the camp and found trails left by the Makuta which they knew was a trap, they used an ability that only Toa Nuva could use, a timed elemental blast. Their plan succeeded but they were caught. Gali then created a wall of mist to hide them from the Makuta as Onua dug underground, allowing them to escape. A short while down the track, the Toa noticed they were not being followed. They knew that the Makuta thought they would travel to the Codrex, they would try and ambush them there. The Toa took to the sky to get a better view of the Codrex and the Makuta were there. The Toa got a plan fast and mounted a full scale attack. Their plans were foiled as the Makuta Phantoka, Mutran, Icarax and the three Shadow Matoran, Gavla, Kirop and Radiak united with their friends. Gali and the other Toa quickly hid for cover but were stopped by Antroz who planned to kill Tahu with a powerful blast. He was stopped when the other Toa Nuva, Tanma, Photok and Solek as they were reunited, they moved in for the final battle. Takanuva arrived and managed to temporarily drive the Makuta away, Tahu distributed the Keystones with the other Toa, and they arrived at the Codrex, they managed to fit them into a panel, which lowered the barrier holding the secrets of the Codrex. He then removed them o the Makuta could not follow but Antroz managed to slip threw. Onu then pressed a switch which made a platform fall with three machines: Axalara T9, the Jetrax T6, and Rockoh T3. Lewa mounted the Axalara and Pohatu mounted Rockoh but Antroz stole Jetrax, the fastest of the lot. The others pursued him. When the other Toa had gone Gali, Onua and Tahu tried to find how to awaken Mata Nui based on the six Keystones. The Six Keystones had enough energy but it would take time but instead they decided to use the Ignika. This would mean killing its new form, the Toa Ignika tried ton kill Tahu but accepted the plan as Matoro had. Onua left to help the others and Tahu confessed to Gali that the Codrex had given him back some of his earlier memories. He apologized for not telling them earlier. Gali accepted and they managed to find the way out when the Ignika as sacrificed. Toa Ignika started his last ride to the thing that would awaken Mata Nui. Gali and Tahu left for the final stand as the energy storms started and they escaped, with the Makuta being destroyed. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Toa fled to the Archives where they regrouped. When the Turaga found Kruhka she told them about a way of Metru Nui. Gali and the others decided they should split up into teams to cause disturbances to divide Teridax's attention. They met up with the order of Mata Nui agent Trinuma who told them of Daxia's destruction. The Toa Nuva separated to avoid being destroyed by Teridax. It is unknown what Gali did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna, but at some point she and Pohatu managed to devestate half an army of Rahkshi. Spherus Magna During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Aqua Magna, Jaa and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Jaa had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. The Powers That Be While Gali was aiding Toa Gaaki Hagah, and the other Toa of Water, with moving the Sea Creatures from Teridax's ruined body to Spherus Magna, she was called away by Tahu who she aided in finding a site for New Atero. See Also * Gallery:Gali Category:Toa Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:Water Category:Toa of Water Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Sets Category:2002 Sets Category:2008 Sets